Computers and networking architectures have had a dramatic effect on the travel industry. Travel accommodation systems that employ the use of digital communications may offer a number of capabilities and options to a given traveler or end user. Such options may include providing a potential lodging property based on a city that was selected by the end user. Such capabilities may include the ability to provide travel arrangements for a prolific number of end users. These features, which are provided by many current travel accommodation systems, have contributed to a significant augmentation in the number of end users that are afforded the opportunity to secure appropriate travel arrangements by accessing a network and/or using a computer or an electronic device.
As the consumer base continues to expand, so too do the demands and preferences of the travel industry's customers and clients. Additionally, the average traveler continues to develop in sophistication such that he/she may seek travel arrangements that are precise and that account for a number of activities or time constraints that may be associated with a given trip. In attempting to address the needs of today's traveler, it is important to maintain a minimal level of complexity for a given travel accommodation system, as an end user should be afforded the opportunity to identify and secure reasonable travel accommodations with nominal effort. In addition, securement of the targeted travel accommodations should be simple enough such that a salesperson is not necessarily involved in the process. Moreover, executing and confirming travel arrangements should be performed quickly and accurately, as timing is often critical to the booking process. Accordingly, the ability to effectively manage the needs and requirements of today's sophisticated traveler, while providing an architecture that may accommodate a number of users and that is simple to utilize, provides a significant challenge to market participants in the travel industry.